Calista Decorah
Calista Decorah Calista Decorah is the leader of team Civil, though having many a skirmish with her Teamate Leola Adanna over who would hold that title, she stays as Captain.Calistas full name Is Calista D Ozpin, Daughter to the headmaster, but she hides that from everyone, team included, as too avoid blatant accusations of unfair treatment.Though due to her family ties, she was only able to be enrolled as an emergency replacement for former student Asis Koronda. Only two weeks after birth Calista was robbed from her cradle and raised by the same man who created Kinzoku, treated like a second banana to the incomplete shell at the time, Calista discovered her own semblance during all her time playing alone, excited to have something to show her "father" only to have it experimented on and sealed once again. With the intent to steal Calistas Aura and transfer it into Kinzoku's shell, Which Failed tremendously, resulting in Calista being beaten within an inch of her life and thrown to the streets of Vale to fend for her own. After surviving for three weeks in vale Professor Ozpin found Calista curled up in the alley behind an Ice cream shoppe, talking to a tiny robin, taking her in and hearing her story, prompting Ozin to hunt down and slaughter his daughters Kidnapper. Years passed and on the day Calista turned Eight he revealed her geneology to her. resulting in Calistas non-stop study under Ozpins wing for the rest of her childhood with her friend Yune. Appearance Calista Is a 5'6 Blonde Female with Dark green eyes, she is easy to pick out of a crowd for her... assets... in bust size she is on par with Aqua Victricia. This causes her to dislike crowded public places. Personality Calista is a bright and cheerful girl who is always out to lend a hand. Even to those who don't deserve it. She like being social in smaller gatherings and despite many arguments she may have with her team, she trusts them with her life. But during Mornings it's another story, Calista is a heavy sleeper and simply despises waking up early. and when she does she becomes rather moody, violent, and irrational. an easy way to see how well she woke up would be her hair, if it's nice and straight go ahead. but if it's messed up and tangled. stay away! Abilities & Powers Calista Decorah is a dust user that has a lot of experience as a field medic, being able to use dust to make a large ring and anything inside of which is rejuvenated. Even after exiting the ring the effects linger. Calista can do the same thing with other types of dust to temporarily buff her teammates or partners in a pinch making her a valuable support figure to any situation. Calista isn't just a support unit though, she can use dust just like any other raw dust user, meaning that she can hold her own as long as she has a dust supply, and she can draw a fight out with even the tiniest amount with her amplification ability. Calistas second most dangerous trait is her Absorption ability, with a single touch she can absorb a dust crystals traits, leaving a harmless husk of crystalline material, and be able to use the dust on a whim with enough focus, carrying her grimoire helps with the focus stage and allows her to use her dust as a very potent and dangerous weapon. The one thing you truly need to be careful about is calistas most dangerous trait, as a child she developed a one of a kind ability, allowing her to manipulate the dust inside of her to meld with her hatred and anger, creating Shadow Dust! Shadow dust has been shown to be the most destructive and unpredictable thing in her arsenal, though using it means a temporary loss of self, Calista can exert all of the dust at once to summon the Shadow Giant! made of living dust it serves to destroy anything that attempts to hurt Calista or get even close to it. However as it goes, The Shadow dust will target anything, friend or foe. so Watch your back no matter what!! The greatest problem for every dust user is what happens when they run dry, as it turns out, Calista is a formidable duelist as well, carrying a balanced blade with her in battle if things go sour, she may have no special abilities in this state, but each and every move is so focused and precise that no slip up can be made when pitted against her. All in all, a worthy foe or a great Ally, when Calista is on the field, things get wild. Category:Yune